1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device that ejects fluid and forms dots on a medium, and to a method of manufacturing the fluid ejection device.
2. Related Art
Fluid ejection devices (inkjet recording device) that eject ink and form dots on a recording medium while conveying the recording medium with paper feed rollers are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2010-12625. The fluid ejection device taught in JP-A-2010-12625 has a plurality of nozzle lines formed in one recording head with the nozzle lines extending in a nozzle line direction perpendicular to the conveyance direction of the recording medium. Nozzle lines with a specific relationship therebetween overlap in the recording medium conveyance direction in a specific range in the nozzle line direction. Ink is ejected from the nozzles in this overlapping area and dots are formed.
When one dot is formed in the area where one nozzle line and another nozzle line overlap, the dot is normally formed by one nozzle in one nozzle line and another nozzle corresponding to the one nozzle in the other nozzle line both ejecting ink to the position on the recording medium where the one dot is formed. However, when the recording medium is conveyed by paper feed rollers as in the above fluid ejection device, eccentricity in the paper feed roller can cause the recording medium to become skewed when conveyed, producing an offset between the position to which ink is ejected by the one nozzle and the position to which ink is ejected by the other nozzle to form one dot, and possibly resulting in a drop in print quality.